


Tales of Sand and Starry Nights

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Dancer Thranduil, Fluff, M/M, Not really a dancer, Poor Thorin, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was enchanted by a sound, leading him to a place where his life took another great turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anki_Shai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/gifts).



> This is my gift for you Anki_Shai. Thank you for giving my first Thorinduil's experience with such interesting, beautiful, charming stories. Wish you good health and luck everyday. This is supposed to be a happy birthday gift but your day has already passed quite far. I'm sorry but I could not find time to finish it on time until now. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading it. *many hearts*
> 
> PS: I have no idea about the "we need more Thorinduil's fic" thing. My friend Green Jewel just told me last week and now many authors start to post more. Anw, it's fun and necessary. So here is also my contribution to the rise. :))

Thorin looked at the money bag in his hand and did not know what to feel. Minutes ago he was sleeping in his comfortable, cozy, small bed in his master house, then the maid of the master’s youngest wife sneaked into his room, woke him up and slid into his hand this bag then urged him to run away. She said that he should run as fast as he could and never to return or else he would die in jail or worse. He was displeased for being waken up in the middle of nice dream but he was even more disheartened when the maid told him the reason why he had to live that quickly. Thorin sighed. This has been the third time within one year he had to move to another house or city because of only one reason, the one that he could not control. How they could blame him when all of his fat, old masters always have many beautiful, young wives that he could not satisfy? They could not blame him for their own impotence. But what the poor could do against the rich?

 

Thorin looked down again at the money bag. Golden threads in flowery pattern ran on the light red silk. He lifted it to his nose and breathed in the smell of jasmine at night. _You should have thought of the consequences, now where are you going to sleep_ , he talked to himself. He spitted out and swore for his miserable life. Suddenly he wanted some wine and food. What was the last time he tasted real food rather than cold soup, dry meat and hard like stone bread? It must be very long time ago since he could not remember.

 

Then, the smell of roasted meat reached his nose and made his stomach growled. He turned to find the source of the smell and found a small family restaurant. It was crowded of customer, eating shiny roasted mutton’s legs and drinking wine. The closer Thorin got to the restaurant, the clearer the smell became. His stomach’s growling was getting bigger and bigger that he doubted the people walking pass him could hear. But at he just stepped one foot in the restaurant, a sound caught his attention. The low sound of drum soon matched the beating sound in his left chest, slow and inviting. He was drawn away from the restaurant to follow blindly. Thorin walked through the dark, small alley, half submerged in dim light. He felt like he was enchanted by a mysterious force, leading him to the land of fairy tale. And then, indeed the castle appeared in front of him.

 

Looking out to the market square was a big house covered in white. The sound came from there and as Thorin got closer, he recognized other sounds, the kamancheh and maiden’s laughter. He was standing in front of the most famous brothel in this city. This house was no place for commoner like Thorin. It served the noble and the rich. Some even said the King and many Princes had gone there. They said it is like real castle inside with beautiful, exotic, big garden. The food and wine are of fine quality. And the girl, oh the girls are angels. Just a glance from those eyes could steal your soul away. Just a touch from those hands could lift you up to the heaven. A paradise on earth they said which Thorin could not afford.

 

However…

 

A crazy idea crossed his mind. He would probably punch himself tomorrow but now he was going straight to the house’s gate with the big money bag in his hand.

 

 

“Where do you think you are going, you cheap stinky rat?” The guard stopped him, looking down with clear despite.

 

Thorin quirked a frown at the big guy “Are your eyes in your ass that don’t see I’m going in?” He snarled back and the guard immediately grabbed him at the collar. But before they ended up in a fight, another one came.

 

“What is happening here? How many times do I have to tell you not to make quarrel in front of the house. It’s bad for business.” A tall, slim man with goggle eyes walked towards them, scolding the guard. “Get rid of that shit in the alley.” He waved his hand away.

 

“Hey, this is how you treat the customer?” Thorin shouted and the master of the house made a gesture for the guard to stop.

 

“Well, if you say you’re customer, you have to prove you are.” He smiled.

 

 

Thorin tossed the whole bag of money to the man and waited while he was counting. Those eyes were shining with the golden light of the coins inside. Then, he closed his hand around the bad and looked at Thorin with different glint, still despite but with a little bit of appreciation.

 

 

“Well, sir. I’m sorry for the rudeness of our guard. Welcome you to our humble house. Please follow me.” He made a gesture of his hand for Thorin to follow. He gave a smug smile to the guard before going further inside.

 

 

Through the thin curtain, the garden revealed to Thorin. And his first thought was all the rumors were wrong. This place was much more than a paradise. Thorin started to believe he was indeed inside some fairy tale land now. He was walking in between ivory white walls with big columns and a dome decorated with blue tiles. There was a shallow pool running the whole length of the garden. On its sides were the pathways made from white tiles with golden lotus pattern. From the tents located along the pathways, Thorin could see the customers half lying on the beautiful carpet and cushions, enjoying the strange fruit and good smelling wine that the girls were feeding. Some of them walked pass him and Thorin almost overwhelmed by the smell of their cologne. He heard them giggling and by now he realized his condition. He was in his almost looking like sleeping robe and his hair was a mess. Thorin was clumsily fixing his clothes when the master showed him his tent and two girls pulling him down on the carpet.

 

 

“Enjoy your night, sir.” The man was about to leave then he stopped “Oh, I forgot. Since you are new to this house, I have to tell you or rule. You are free to do whatever you like with the food, wine and the girls but you cannot touch the dancers. And I have to warn you, sir. We have very strict punishment for those who disobey our rule.” With a dangerous smile the man left, leaving Thorin with the girls.

 

 

One of them fed him the small, round, dark color fruit while the other was pressing her bosom against his arm and whispering something to his ears. He turned to take the fruit she held between her lips then captured those rosy ones. The kiss tasted like the best wine Thorin had ever drunk. He felt the long fingers touching his chest now, massaging it slowly and intimately. He smiled like idiot but then the sound made him to change his focus. It rose out of sudden. The music changed into something that was livelier. Thorin heard applause from other tents as the dancers came out to the pathways alongside the pool. They all dressed in black with many golden accessories. The bracelet around their wrists and ankles produced joyful sound when they moved. Their dancing was complicated and it highlighted the curves of their body. And no one could turn away from the inviting glance from those blue and green eyes. Thorin had to sit straight up to have a clear view. The dancers were engaging in a swirling movement that got faster and faster until they turned to one line of black running on the white floor. Thorin watched with wonderment. The dance somehow reminded him of his far away homeland on numerous of sand dunes and under the starlight sky, with women whose eyes were as blue as the purest sapphire.

 

Suddenly, his eyes caught a pair of blue eyes. One of the dancers was looking at him as he was at her. They locked eyes when she moved towards him. He felt his heart started beating faster as she got closer and it almost fell out of his chest as she stood right in front of him. He turned his head way from the look and saw other ones had gone to each tent. So, there was a kind of private dance, he guessed. As he turned back, his eyes met those long legs of said dancer. Thorin felt his ears turning hot. His eyes slowly moved up on the dancer’s body. He stopped at the waist where there was a loose string holding the fabric that ran down along her legs. She swung her hips then bent down so that she was sitting on top of Thorin now. He swallowed hard when his eyes met those of the girl. And for a moment before she looked away, Thorin thought those eyes were telling them a story, a sad one. The dancer stayed above Thorin, making some wiggling moves while the man took time to observe her. She had straight, blond hair that reflected the color of pure gold. Through the thin veil, Thorin could draw a delicate but strong line of the face. This dancer has quite broad shoulder and her hip was slightly bigger than the average girl, which was strange. The dancer bent her whole way backward so that she was lying on her back on Thorin’s legs. Thorin fixed his eyes on the smooth skin and the muscles there, another weird thing for a girl like her. But before he figured it out, his body suddenly jerked up because she was touching him. The elegant, cold fingers touched his hairy chest and started mapping. She was exploring him, with wonderment and excitement because Thorin saw that hint in those beautiful blue orbs.

 

 

“You like this, beauty?” He asked with a smug face which, to his surprise, the dancer replied with cold stare. Then, she stood up and repeated the move but this time his back was facing Thorin. Once again he found there was something unusual yet attractive about the dancer’s body. He found himself screaming inside to reach out his hand and touch that curve off her rear when she showed it to him.

 

“What happen if I touch her?” he asked the other two girls and they giggled before replying.

 

“You will never be able to touch anything again, sir.” One girl gave him the wine which he ignored because the dancer just made an even more intriguing move.

 

 

She hovered on Thorin’s stomach and touched the part between his legs from time to time with her flat belly. Her face was sliding above Thorin’s body, so close that he even could feel her breath. And when her mouth was just above the hardened cock under his pants, Thorin almost could not hold it and touch her. Instead, he gasped, which earned a satisfying smirk from the dancer. Thorin’s vision became blurry as time passed and the dancer kept doing again and again the teasing move on him. He felt too sensitive and too hot everywhere. He just needed one more push and he would fall into her trap, into her spell and probably lost both his money and the tool to earn money in the next minutes. And she gave him that push.

 

The dancer sat up straight on Thorin’s stomach and replaced her belly with her plump buttocks, brushing against Thorin’s cock, touching it, teasing it gently. It didn’t take long before Thorin lost all his conscious and reached out to her. He sat up, held the dancer at her waist and pulled her down on the carpet. The other girls ran out from the tent and yelled something which Thorin could not hear and could not care. His attention was solely on the delicacy in front of him. And he would taste it regardless the consequences. He placed his rough, big hand on the flat, smooth belly and heard a soft breath came out of the dancer’s mouth. He ran his hand on her side and moved it down to the thigh. He stopped at her bottom and suddenly squeezed it. She gave him a whine then he smirked before bending down to scattering kiss on her belly. But then suddenly he stopped at her bosoms as he realized something was not right. This place must be plump and soft but instead it was flat. Even the smallest girl he had ever put his hands on had something here. Thorin was frightened. He snatched away the veil and the truth was revealed to him. Lying beneath him was someone whose face was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. White skin, high cheekbones, red lips and impressive eyebrows.

 

 

“You… you are… a man?” Thorin sputtered. The blond hair man looked at him with a frown and clear hurt feeling.

 

 

What happened after that was a blur to Thorin. He felt being pulled out to some dark place, being thrown and punched hard. He saw a flashing light above and when it fell, the world was all dark.

 

 

 End chap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting the next chapter late. I hope this update worth your waiting.
> 
> As usual, English is not my native and this chapter hasn't been beta yet so please forgive for all mistakes and every comment as well as kudos are appreciated deeply.

The morning came frustratingly slow for the blonde man. He had had a tough night, being sleepless with the feeling of hot touch on his abdomen. The event from last night was clear in his head. It wasn’t his intention to go further, to challenge such a dangerous beast. Yet, there was something in that black hair man that made him act unconsciously and went wide. Those deep blue eyes resembled the night sky, telling stories from far and unknown lands. Without notice, he touched his stomach where the man had touched and suddenly he shivered. The warm was still there, fresh on his skin, igniting the burning desire which he didn’t know he had. He shook his head as to push away those thinking. Then, there was knock on the door which soon followed by the voice of his maid. He made a sound, low enough for the maid to know his allowance. The door was opened and a ginger girl stepped inside, followed by two other servants, bringing water and food. She gestured them to put the water and the food on their respective place then retired them. As she turned back, the maid noticed her lord still sitting on his arms wrapping around his legs and his eyes were far away. He looked lost in something.

 

 

“My lord.” She called the second time but only deep sigh replied her. She then moved closer to the blonde man and placed her hand on his shoulder. “What concern you, my lord. Please tell me.”

 

“Nothing.” He replied.

 

Knowing her lord for too long, the maid stayed quiet and waited for him to speak up his thought. It didn’t take long before the blonde man turned around to face her, made another sigh before telling her the story from last night. She listened attentively and held her thought till he finished.

 

“I see. So that was why you had such a bewitched expression on your face last night.” She said and could not hide a small smile.

 

“That’s not funny, Tauriel.” The blonde man stood up and walked toward the basin of water. He scooped the fresh and cool water on his face.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make fun of you, my lord.” Tauriel handed her master the towel then came to the table to pour him a cup of wine. He shot her a stare then sat down and picked up the freshly baked bread. He ate in silence for a couple of minutes before speaking again.

 

“I think that man is who I need.”

 

 

Tauriel startled and changed her expression to a serious one. The air became tense.

 

 

“He has everything I need for the plan.” He continued but then he realized his maid was silent for too long. He looked up and saw the pain and worried in her eyes. He softened his expression and reached out his hand to grab her. She kneeled down in front of him, holding his hand.

 

“I know what you are thinking, Tauriel. But it is needed. We’ve talked about this and you’ve agreed to be with me through this.”

 

“I do and I will, my lord. It’s just…” she stopped halfway and looked sad suddenly. He lifted her chin up and gave her soft smile.

 

“Now, there is something I need you to do for me.” He said and she nodded in reply.

 

 

 

Thorin wake up to the world of blurry black and yellow and aching pain. He felt like he had been a punching bag of some giants. His eyes were heavy that he could not open it fully. He moved his hands on the ground found something like straws. Then, his nosed picked up the smell of urine that made him sat up immediately. He growled because of the pain from his side. After the pain decreased, he by his hands and lower body to the nearest wall and leaned against it. He breathed hard as turning back so he was facing the line of bars now. The sight slowly came back to him, but the place was too dark with only the torches and the light from a small window high on the wall. Thorin waited a couple of minutes for his eyes to get used to the dark then he realized where he was.

 

The jail.

 

Shit. That was his first word. He wanted to say more but the pain from his jaws stopped him from doing so. He could only growl silently and held his jaws with his hands.

 

What had happened to him? How did he end up in this place?

 

As he calmed down, the event from last night came back to his mind. He remembered being thrown out to the street in the middle of nice dream with a bad full of money, which he then, spent all to the brothel. He sighed as regretting for doing so. He should have gone from this place and have a good life with that amount of money.

 

But then the sound of music and a pair of eyes brought him back to the memory. He remembered the strong yet surprisingly attractive line of the dancer’s body. Thorin had never felt aroused that much until said dancer touched him and challenged him. When the last piece of memory appeared, Thorin held his head, shaking for the irony he had faced.

 

He had spent everything he had for the desire of a man.

 

How stupid he was. Thorin lifted up his face, looking at the light shone through the small window and started to wonder what would happen next to his miserable life. He could be condemned for engaging in secret affair with person whose was in higher position than him, and who already married. He could be condemned for anything his old master would claim he had. And there was only outcome for him that was either being downgraded to forever slave or being hanged. The first seemed better than the later though, both were equal disheartened.

 

The sudden sound of door unlocked pulled him out of his thought. From the far end of the corridor, he saw three figures walking towards his room. As they came closer, he recognized his old master. The old man looked at him with disgust and victory expression.

 

 

“Is this the man you are looking for, sir?” One of the guards asked him.

“Yes, that is the theft.” The old man nodded while the guards were sharing dangerous smirk.

 

“Hey, I didn’t steal anything from you. If I did, you would never know. Besides, you should think that if you were a good keeper, no one, even I could touch your things.” Thorin tried to defend for himself but otherwise angered the master.

 

 

The old man turned red because of anger. But he didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned to the guards and slid a big bag of money in their hands. They exchanged something which Thorin could not here then the guard smirked and nodded.

 

 

“Please rest assured sir. We will make this rat pay evenly for what he did.”

 

 

As the guard finished, the master left the room, leaving Thorin alone with the two big guards. Suddenly he felt fear crawling up his spine. They unlocked the door and came inside. Thorin pressed his body against the wall by instinct and tried to fight back as they pulled him down. One of them grabbed and held his arms from behind while the other began to punch him in the stomach. Thorin tried to stand firm and endured the pain. After a few hit, the guard pulled his hair backward so he now faced the other one. Thorin was conscious enough to see the face in front of him and it was the ugliest face he had ever seen. Pale skin with scars all over the face, the guard didn’t look human to Thorin.

 

 

“Bastard.” The guard talked to him. “You know, we have handled many types of criminal here. But you know what we hate most?”

 

“Bully and corrupt like you?” Thorin replied and received a fist right in his face. He heard cracking sound.

 

“You dirty pig.” The guard spit on his face. “You asked for it.”

 

 

Thorin was shoved to the ground. Before he could stand up, the guard grabbed his arms and held them above his head. The other kicked him from the side. He heard clicking sound and a sound of clothes dropping to the ground. Fear gripped at his heart when he felt his pants were pulled off. He struggled and received a few kicks. The cold ground touched his body as his pants were gone. Then he felt a rough hand on his butt and Thorin swore to the God that he would be good, that he would do anything for anyone that could help him out of this situation.

 

Luckily and surprisingly and God answered him this time as the door opened again and someone’s voiced stopped what the guards were doing.

 

 

“Azog, what are you doing? Put that away and release that man.” The new comer seemed to be Azog’s captain because Thorin felt the authority in his voice and because Azog and the other guard immediately stood up. He too quickly sat up straight and found his pants back to its place.

 

“Is he who you are looking for, my lady?” The captain asked another person who was behind him, a woman in deep green veil and a ginger hair. She nodded and the captain ordered the guard to pull Thorin up. He tried to stand with his hand holding one of his sides.

 

 

The woman fixed her eyes on him and Thorin saw a frown. He frowned back but with curiosity.

 

 

“You are lucky, trash. Now you belong to this lady. Walk out or I’ll change my mind.” The captain said and the guard pushed him out of the room. The woman turned and walked fast out of the door. Thorin followed her with both appreciation and question in his head.

 

 

When they were outside, Thorin realized it was noon and the sun was killing him with the heat. The pain was more than when he wake up which made him walked with difficulty. And the woman, who was his savior, didn’t make it easier for him cause she walked fast without looking back to see if he could follow her. He cursed silently. The God seemed to insist on making his life worse and worse in many ways.

 

Thorin followed here through many streets and alleys until he almost lost all his strength that he fell down and refused to stand up again. Thorin needed to rest so he leaned on the tree nearby. The woman came towards him and looked down with cold expression in her beautiful eyes.

 

 

“Stand up.” She commanded but Thorin refused to obey. He was too tired.

 

“I appreciate deeply, my lady that you bail me out. But could you be a little more kind and provide me some help? I’m wounded. A carriage, perhaps?” He said and breathed hard.

 

The woman kneeled down so she could look at his eyes but her face didn’t change. “I was told you are stronger than this so stand up.”

 

Thorin looked at the woman and began to observe her carefully this time. She was beautiful, that was unquestionable. But there was more about her. Based on her clothes, Thorin guessed she must belong to some rich and noble house. But she could not be the master’s daughter because the lady never came to such dirty place where Thorin were in minutes ago. So, she must be some lady’s maid. And some lady who was very rich if not be in royal’s line. Could he somehow get in the eyes of some princess? The thought made him feel happy so instead of frowning, he smiled charmingly.

 

 

“My lady, if not the carriage, then your gentle hands perhaps?”

 

“Walk or I’ll leave you here for the guard to pick up. They seem to like you.” The woman’s threat made Thorin jerked up. He felt disappointed but stood up anyway.

 

“We’re almost there.” The woman said then turned around.

 

 

Thorin mumbled and followed the mysterious woman pass a few houses then they reached a dark green door. She knocked and it opened to let them inside. Thorin lift his head up and found himself being amazed the second time in almost two days. Where he was standing looked like the back door of a villa. This one was bigger and certainly more magnificent than the brothel. They have the same color, which is pure white, but instead of blue tiles, this mansion wore deep green. And the design was more elegant, and nobler.

 

 

“We have to clean you first.” The woman said and gestured him to follow her. He obeyed while still observing the place.

 

 

She led him to the biggest and most luxurious bathroom Thorin had ever seen in his life. The tile changed from pure white to ivory with brown veins running on it. There were big arches on both side of the room and one big bath in the middle. Thorin could see hot steam and pleasant smell coming from it. The woman signaled him to sit down on the flat bench then a group of servants coming inside. She ordered them to take care of his wound then turned to leave. An hour later, Thorin came out of the bath, fresh and clean with all his wounds being taken care of. There were still some visible bruised and a cut on his lips, but in general, he looked better. The woman came back and commanded him to follow her again. Thorin felt his patience was running out after following this woman to much in one day. He guessed now she was taking him to her lady, the one who actually paid for his bail. Thorin couldn’t guess what price he had to pay, or perhaps he did but he chose not to expect it highly, since he didn’t know how the lady looked like. She could be ugly or not his taste. She could be fat and old. She could be anything. His thinking was interrupted when the woman in green stopped in front of a green door with golden pattern of a pair of deer carved on it. She knocked then opened it to let him inside.

 

 

“My lord is waiting for you.”

 

 

Before Thorin could ask what she meant by “lord”, he was pushed inside and the door was closed. Thorin was left inside the beautiful room decorated with wooden furniture which bore intricate design and white wall with silk curtain in emerald green. He looked around the room with interesting. His feet moved unconsciously further into the room while his eyes looking at the ceiling and appreciated everything he saw. But then, he realized this room could not belong to a lady. And his suspect was confirmed as his eyes met the regal figure standing at the corner of the room, near the arch so that the light shone on hair, elevating the golden color of it. The blue eyes with a hint of sadness locked with his and Thorin suddenly took a few steps back until he hit a vase and made it fell to the floor.

 

 

“I… I’m sorry… I…” He stammered but the blonde man didn’t make a move or show any expression. He simple watched Thorin.

 

“You… did you… did we…?” Thorin found him ridiculously clumsy all of a sudden. He looked at the man and could not imagine such situation happened to him. The blonde man there was no stranger to him, or at least Thorin had met him already. How could he forget such a beautiful face? Thorin was standing in front of the dancer last night. But instead of the sexy clothes, the man was wearing white shirt with thin, blue pattern which matched the color of his eyes and a pairs of navy blue legging. He looked equally beautiful like last night, but now he was more regal and proud. However, there was one thing unchanged about him, his sad blue eyes. Those orbs were looking at him with the same alluring and sadness. The man stayed silent while Thorin began to feel awkward. Yet, he could not find any word to begin with so he moved around, aware of these eyes on him in every step. Thorin was not known for his patience, therefore, after ten minutes just looking at each other awkwardly, he spoke up.

 

 

“So you are the one who bail me out?” He asked and the man slightly nodded. “Then, thank you.” He stopped to find the next sentence but he didn’t have to since the blonde decided to speak now.

 

“You don’t need to.” His voice was deep and with power. “Because I help you out for you to do me a favor.” AS he spoke, the blonde man moved to the nearest chair and sat down. He signaled Thorin to sit on the opposite chair but Thorin decided not to.

 

“I’m listening.” Thorin said.

 

“I want you to teach me how to make a man feel good.” He said with straight face while Thorin reacted like he was expected. He jerked up and yelled.

 

“What?”

 

“I do not say it again.” The blonde said firmly.

 

Thorin thought for a while then “But I don’t know what you mean, obviously you can make a man feel good, my lord. With gold. You are making me feel good we the bath.”

 

“I didn’t mean that kind of good.” The blonde said with a very light hint of red on his cheeks.

 

“Then what kind of good?” Thorin asked and the question was frowned by the blonde. He moved uncomfortably on the chair then he looked away.

 

“The kind of good between flesh and flesh.” He said and Thorin could see the rear of his ears turned red.

 

 

With that answer, Thorin pulled out a face even funnier than the one he had with the first answer. The blonde didn’t turn around. He focused his eyes on the floor with the expression of shame. After a few minutes, Thorin came closer and lift the man’s chin with his hand. The blonde didn’t fight back but he didn’t look at Thorin in the eyes. The behavior though made the black hair man feeling proud and superior; it also made him feel uneasy and sad. The person in front of him, minute ago was very noble and proud. Now he was acting as if Thorin was in higher position than him. This annoyed Thorin more than he thought.

 

 

“So that means you want me to fuck you and by that teach you how to pleasure a man?” Thorin said with the intention to see whether this man would fight back but the result in one way satisfied him and in other way hurt him more. Because the blond man immediately pushed him away and stood up but then he swallowed and said.

 

“Yes, that’s what I want.”

 

 

 

End chap 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... it has been a long time since the last update of this one. I hope you guys haven't forgot it yet. And I'm apologize for the short update. This chapter took much time for me to write and reconsider and rewrite. But next chapter will be sexy time of our beloved characters. So meanwhile, please enjoy this one. Thank you you all. :">

Thorin Oakenshield was facing one the hardest decision in his life. Though, if you looked at it, it didn’t seem to be that hard. What else could you possibly do if some beautiful person came and offered themselves for you for pleasure but not accept it? Normally that was what Thorin would do. He had been asked thing like this many times before. But now he was hesitated. It was not because the person who gave the offer was a man. Certainly not, since Thorin wasn’t unfamiliar with the idea and this man was the hottest man he had ever seen. The memory of last night suddenly flooded into Thorin’s head. He remembered the strong curves, the smooth skin, and those feather-like touches. How quickly he was turned on for just the gaze of those blue orbs. Last night, if it hadn’t been for the surprise revelation and the interruption of the guards, Thorin would have had this man. The desire was still fresh in his mind now. As he thought of it, his mind strayed from the reason why he hadn’t agreed to the deal yet to the land of fantasy. He lost for so long that the blond man lost his patience.

 

 

“Well, if you agree to my offer, say it or else I would take your silence as disagree and send you back to where you are.” He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“What?!” Thorin was finally came back the land or reality. He opened his eyes, looking at the other man. “Is it what you call offer, my Lord? I see it is more blackmail.”

 

“Do not talk to me in such manner. I saved you from that jail and if you forget, my position is still higher than you, you rabble.” Thranduil muffled.

 

“Oh.” Thorin replied with a half smirk on his mouth. He walked to the blond and soon cornered him. “Then, could my lord tell me why a noble person like you would lower yourself to some underclass like me?”

 

“It’s not your business.” Thranduil said, looking straight into Thorin’s eyes.

 

“Is it because of my performance last night?” Thorin asked softly as he leaned closer and captured the other’s lips in his.

 

 

It was a surprise and hungry kiss. Thorin didn’t do it gently but he could not go further though since the blond tightened his lips and pushed him away. His face was slightly red now and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His blue eyes showed clear evidence of shock and a little excitement. This made Thorin doubt he had ever touch or being touched by anyone before. A pure gem, Thorin toyed with that idea and an evil smirk appeared on his face. _“Ah, another young bird captured in its golden cage, desires the taste of flesh. This would be way too interesting.”_ He thought so as he observed the reaction of the blond.

 

 

“You sure need to learn how to pleasure a man, my Lord. If you have ever kissed someone, you would probably know it isn’t a good feeling to be refused like that.” Thorin said and satisfied himself with the flushing on the high cheeks of the other.

 

“I take your primitive action as a yes to my offer then.” He spoke after a while then he didn’t wait for Thorin to say but called for his maid and Thorin was led out of the house.

 

 

For convenience the maid said, Thorin would stay in the flophouse near the market. The room was big enough for one man to stay in. It had basic things like bed, table in the middle or the room, a couple of chairs, a trunk in the corner. The bathroom is publicly used but Thorin didn’t mind that. This was already better than his last room and the jail. Moreover, the man doubt he would use it often since he would be taken to the blonde’s place whole night and he certainly not stayed inside this one for the rest of the day. If there was anything Thorin didn’t feel comfortable of, it was that he could not go out freely. There were guards to watch over him in case he changed his mind and wanted to run away. Another thing was that the maid was staring at him ever since they entered the room. And it wasn’t a friendly gaze. She frowned and looked at him with despite. Thorin started to feel offended. This maid though belonged to noble house, her position was not higher than Thorin’s and since he hadn’t done anything bad to her, he didn’t know what reason for such an attitude.

 

 

“I have a feeling that you don’t like me. So if I had accidentally done something impolite to you, speak but don’t stare at me like that.” He said, sitting on the bed, looking at the maid.

 

“I must warn you first.” She began.

 

“Warn me?!” Thorin raised his voice in confusion.

 

“If you ever, ever hurt him in any way, I would make sure you regret doing it for the rest of your pathetic life.” Then she went away, leaving a shocking Thorin behind.

 

“What’s with that woman and her lord?” Thorin mumbled before tiredness took control over him. He fell to the soft bed and went to the land of dream.

 

 

He dreamt about the blonde. He was naked and lied beneath Thorin, begging for his touch. His voice was as soft as silk. He touched the white skin, running his hand on the line of the man’s body. Thorin had never felt like this with anyone before, be it man or woman. He suddenly wanted to possess him, captured and hid him away so that he would not be touched by anyone else but Thorin. But right then, the blonde disappeared. He vanished into thin air and then reappeared behind Thorin’s back. But now he was entrapped in the ring of fire. Thorin was frightened. He tried to find a way to get the blond out but it seemed to him that the other couldn’t or didn’t want to go anywhere. He moved further away from the reach of Thorin and closer to the fire. Soon he was consumed in it.

 

Thorin woke up startled. He breathed hard with the feeling of fire still burnt on his skin. As he looked out of the window, he saw the stars all went westward when the first light of day appeared in the east.

 

 

 

End chap 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. Here is chapter 4. There's not much smut in this but there is sweet and I hope you like this one.
> 
> Happy New Year! May peace and joy come to you in the new year! :D

As the sun rose on the eastern sky, the town woke up and began active. Soon the market was bustling with sounds from many sources, from the seller who were showcasing their goods and trying to get the customers’ attention; from the vendors who were bargaining with their buyers, which sometimes ended in a quarrel; from the children who were running around the place; from the instruments of wandered artists; from the barking dogs or the purring cats; and many more which could not be distinguished. At the harbor, lines and lines of people were carrying goods from the ships that just came early this morning. They came from other cities or even other faraway lands, bringing silk and tapestries and jewelries in exchange for spices and wines, mostly the later which was what the city was famous for. Though semi-encircled by the desert, the rich soil along the river bank allowed the best vines to grow, from which produced the finest wines. There were many wine-makers in the city but the oldest, biggest and most well-known was the Greenwood family. This family was among the first residents and was said to be the one who founded the wine making business. Long ago they came to this city, which had been very poor back then, and realized the treasure that lied beneath their feet. They taught the people how to wield the soil and grow seeds. They showed them way to do business and often gave advice to the city’s government. Some of them sat in the Council but the current Master didn’t. The House was currently in the hand of Oropher Greenwood. He was good businessman since by his guide the house now was doing business with the King and some Royalties. Good trade did not only bring wealth but also respect to the house. They were at high position and no one in this town, even the Town’s Master dared to disobey them.

Oropher was a noble man but he was cold and stern, unlike his wife. The lady was the sun that shone in his light. She was the only one who could make a smile appeared on his face. So when she’s gone, it faded with her. The poor lady died one week after giving birth to their only son, Thranduil. And they said after her funeral, Oropher became colder. He gathered up his mind in the house’s business and became neglected with others even to his son. The child grew up under his strict upbringing with no love. Despite so, Thranduil paid great respect to his father, hence he always tried to make him proud. But Oropher only thought of him as a downfall of the Greenwood family. He claimed his son to be weak and too soft. Thranduil was hurt but he had never showed his discontent until one night. One servant of the house said he saw Thranduil rushed out of Oropher’s room after a loud bang with red eyes. No one knew what they had discussed that made Thranduil in such state but after the event, their relationship changed. Thranduil seemed to turn cold and insolent towards his father while Oropher became softer with his son.

 

“Make sure we are ready for the next ship tomorrow, Galion.” Thranduil spoke to the servant bowling in front of him.

“Yes, my Lord. I’ll go and check the man now.” He bowled deeper and turned to leave just when Tauriel entered the room with a tray of food in her hands. She bowled to her lord then put the tray on the table.

“It already passed lunch, my Lord. You didn’t come to the dining room so I guess you are here.” She said but Thranduil shook his head.

“I got no time nor appetite, Tauriel. Go get me the carriage. I need to go to the store.” He said without lifting his head of the book he was checking. Tauriel frowned. Ever since that night, Thranduil had not eaten much.

 

Among the servants of the house, Tauriel was the most trusted to Thranduil. He saved her when she was wandering around the market, homeless and starving. So, she swore her loyalty to him for the rest of her life or until he didn’t want her service anymore. Thranduil told her about the discussion and she burst into tears. She wanted to help him but the situation was not in her control. Tauriel sighed.

 

“What are you standing there for? Go!” Thranduil ordered and she bowled to leave. But she was stopped at the door step by someone else.

“My Lord.” She kneeled down before the man and Thranduil lifted his head. He narrowed his eyes.

“Father.” Thranduil said curtly.

Oropher looked at his son with the same coldness in his eyes “Why didn’t you come to the table, Thranduil?” He asked, stepping forward into the room. “I heard that you neglected eating lately. And sleep less. You look pale.” Thranduil almost gave a snigger for he knew his father concern wasn’t sincere. All these years, he had never ever cared about Thranduil’s state. He did now only for one reason which made Thranduil felt pain in his heart.

“There’s more important thing to do, father.” Thranduil replied.

“What’s more important to you now than to remain healthy and good looking?” Oropher asked again and Thranduil gritted his teeth.

“Thank you for your concern but as far as I know, I’m still very desirable.”

 

Oropher shot his son a stare and his arms tensed up. They kept each other eyes for so long that Tauriel feared it could get worse. Then, Oropher turned away.

 

“I don’t care what you are doing. But do not shame this house.” He left with his last words and silent took over the room.

 

Thranduil dropped himself on the chair behind the table and fisted papers in his hand, tried to conceal the anger inside. Tauriel watched in silence until Thranduil called her.

 

“Tauriel, go check the man and bring him here when right after sunset.”

“My lord…” Tauriel said reluctantly.

“Enough, Tauriel. You hear my father. I cannot shame this house. Go and do what I say.”

“Yes, my lord.” She bowled and left the room.

 

Night fell with great anticipation from the young lord of the Greenwood House. Thranduil came out of the bathtub. Water dropped on the marble floor and there was a thin trail as he walked to where his clothes were. He touched the soft fabric and the sparkling jewels. Then he looked a side at the mirror. His golden hair was tied up loosely. Some small strands fell on his bare shoulder. His eyes moved down from the chest to the stomach and there mindlessly he touched. The burning feeling left his skin but he still shivered every time the memory came back to his mind. That man didn’t go further that night but he had his chance tonight and Thranduil could not think of where he would end. As he thought about the prospect of the night, Thranduil found his ears and cheeks burnt. It was true that Thranduil had no knowledge about the affair behind the bedroom’s door. But it didn’t mean he had no idea about it. He had studied a little bit and heard some when he was in the brothel. In general, the girl or the submissive one had to obey their partner’s command. Tonight, he would play the submissive part to lay there for the man to do whatever he wanted, to be bend by his desire. And with such a hungry man like him, Thranduil didn’t know what would become of him after tonight.

 

“You will bare it to the end and get used to it. This is for the welfare of your house.” He said to himself when he pressed his forehead against the mirror. He repeated the word many time before put on the dress and went back to his bedroom.

 

Tauriel was waiting at the door and she bowled at his sight.

 

“My lord, the man is here but he is unhappy.” She reported.

“And why is he so?” Thranduil asked.

“The guards said that he had been yelling all day, demanding to go outside or speak to you about the condition of his room.” She answered with a hint of interesting in her voice.

“Trouble man he is.” Thranduil replied then pulled the door and stepped inside.

 

The man was standing with his back facing the door when Thranduil came in. He turned and his face was dark but he could not hide the admiration when he saw Thranduil in the beautiful dress. It was like the dancer’s dress he wore the night they met but this one was in emerald green and shone with numerous diamonds and silver strings.

 

“I heard you complain about the room.” Thranduil spoke first, approaching the man.

“Yes… I...” He begun but it seemed he was still in the effect of Thranduil’s beauty form that he could not form full sentence until second later. “The room is fine, in fact. But why I am not allowed to go outside?” He asked.

“Do you still remember your little quarrel with your old master?” Thranduil asked back and the man cursed silently.

“But… but… I can’t stay like that… I least let me go somewhere that is safe… that the old man would never come… I’m not your prisoner, my lord. I cannot do my part of our deal if I was kept in that room.” He said with clear frustration while his eyes were fixed on the body of the man in front of him.

“Alright, I’ll arrange it. Now is there anything you want to negotiate?” Thranduil yielded.

“No, for now.” The man answered.

“Then, shall we begin.” Thranduil asked and stepped closer to the man. He looked away when the other observed him.

“Though, it is unnecessary for you to put on this dress but you look ravishing, my lord.” He said with pure affection but Thranduil didn’t fell for it. He only wanted this night to pass quickly.

“What do you want me to do now?” Thranduil inquired and the man shook his head.

“I’d rather want to know what do you want to do, my lord?” He said and looked straight into Thranduil’s eyes.

“Why do you ask me such a question when back in the brothel you had taken me without asking?” He claimed and stopped “Almost.” He added.

“Because you turned me on, my lord. Your hands and everything so I took that you wanted to have sex with me. So I jumped in.” The man explained and Thranduil felt the heat on his ears.

“Am I not affecting you the same way now?” Thranduil asked after swallowing his embarrass.

“Yeah, in a way.” The man replied and Thranduil dropped his heart. He didn’t know where he went wrong. They were silent for a moment before the man reached his hand again to hold Thranduil’s chin. “I don’t see the same desire and willingness in your eyes like I did in the brothel.” The man said and Thranduil turned his eyes down. “It made me think you don’t want to do this. And I will never force anyone to do this with me.” Thranduil turned to look into the man’s eyes and he was confused when he found only honest in these dark blue.

 

Thranduil stopped to think. It was true that he wanted nothing more than the man to leave and never come back. What he had done in their first night was a moment of ebullient. He didn’t know why he came to this man and did what he did. Thranduil tried to suppress and put to oblivion the little spark inside his heart when their eyes met or when the man held him. He blamed everything on the wine he had drunk before coming to the stage. Now the matter was surfaced again and Thranduil wondered. He had to do this but did he truly want to?

 

“Well, my lord?” The man broke the silence. “If you don’t want to, then I’ll wait until you do or you can cancel this…”

“No…” Thranduil cut in. “I… want to… I just don’t know…” He looked away when he said and tried not to show any hint of reluctance.

The man smiled at him gently “It’s simple, my lord. The secret of this is both side have to enjoy it.” As he said the man leaned forwards Thranduil and it took only a few steps before he pressed the blonde against the wall. “Touch me like you once did.” He said and put his hands on the wall.

You can do this if you allow yourself to enjoy it. Thranduil said to himself then tentatively lifted up his hand to touch the man’s chest. He swallowed before unbuttoned the shirt and slid his hands in. Strong muscle and hairy chest he felt under his fingers.

 

“Discover me, sir.” The man whispered into his ear and gave Thranduil a tickle. “Feel the difference.” He added.

 

Thranduil then withdrew his hand just to grab the man’s shirt and pulled it over his head. It was down on the floor and Thranduil began his exploration. His slender fingers moved little by little on the man’s strong arms. He felt the hot, tan skin and marveled at how two men could be that much different. He could never have these muscles no matter how hard he tried, and he did try. His father always complained about how feminine he looked. Thranduil gave a sardonic smile. Maybe this was the reason for his father’s decision.

His thought was disrupted as the man lifted up his chin and leaned forward. Before Thranduil could realize what was happening, their lips already met. It was too sudden and since he had never been kissed before, Thranduil tightened his lips and widened his eyes but he could not push the man away since his hands were in the man’s now. But the kiss didn’t last long. The man pulled away and gave Thranduil a mocking smile.

 

“Have you ever kissed, my lord?”

The question caught Thranduil and he flushed. But he didn’t turn away. “Woman only.” It was a lie though the man didn’t care. He only smiled then leaned closer again.

“It’s the same, sir. Open your mouth, touch my tongue and dance.” He whispered then touched Thranduil’s lower lip, sucked it a little. At the same time, his hand held tight at the blonde’s waist and the other at his neck.

 

Thranduil closed his eyes and opened his mouth under the stimulation. His breath stopped when he felt the man’s tongue inside his. It was at first a strange and uncomfortable. But then under the man’s guide, Thranduil leaned more against the kiss, opened wilder for him. He could not name the feeling right now but he was certain that it wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it was far from what he had expected. He saw how man kissed woman at the brothel and most of them weren’t this gentle. The man was caressing him. A little part of him was touched for he had never been cared like this. More than twenty years of his life, this was the first time Thranduil could feel such a strong and honest affection from another person, apart from Tauriel. The maid cared for him but she was different. Thranduil’s head was stirring as the man swirled his tongue. He was leading Thranduil into a strange dance. This was his first kiss and it already imprinted deep in his mind. But this kiss had more for him to remember of more than just how passionate it was.

Thranduil was losing his breath. He had been holding it since the man invaded in. He didn’t know if he should breathe out and as he opened his eyes, the idea was dismissed. He didn’t expect the other one to be so close to him. Too close! But he could not hold back anymore so he drew back. The man chased him and deepened the kiss. So, Thranduil had no choice but to bite down. The act earned a painful yell from the man and he stepped backward.

 

“Gosh! It’s hurt. Damn.” He swore and Thranduil felt sorry. “Why do you do that for?” The man asked in frustration.

“I’m… I can’t breathe.” Thranduil answered. The man stared at him as if Thranduil just said some silly things. Then, the man burst into laugh and Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

He tried to calm himself after a moment and came closer to Thranduil again. “It must have been so long since the last time you kissed, if these words had any truth.” The man said with a clear mocking tone. Thranduil found some cats had stolen his tongue. He stood against the wall and could only paid the man deadly stare.

“I hope your skill will get better tomorrow night, my lord.” He said and took a small lock of golden hair then gave it a kiss.

“You are leaving now? I haven’t said you could leave.” Thranduil quirked a brow, felt ridiculous of himself. A part of him was glad that this session ended, while another part didn’t feel the same.

“One step at a time, my lord. Can’t be rush in this matter.” With the last word, he put on his shirt and left the room.

 

Thranduil stood staring for a while before he felt down to his knee. He held himself and breathed hard. The emotion swelled up fast inside him. It was a messy mixture of feeling. He felt like he was swimming helplessly in a turbulent sea. Shame, nervous, fear, embarrassed, excited came all at once. Thranduil breathed then when he was calmer, he touched his lips. He could still taste the man in his mouth. And it was salty and sandy. Thranduil savored the taste as he thought about tomorrow night. At the same time, Thorin was on the way home with a smile on his lips. He touched them too and felt like Thranduil’s soft and shaking ones still pressed against him. The man tasted like finest wine. And Thorin would become a drunk man soon. He thought of it and gave another satisfied smile as he look up to the starry night sky.

 

End chap 4.


End file.
